haunting desires
by sakura tree
Summary: kagome was an ordianrry tokyo born girl but then one day her mom whants to go on an adventure and moves her and her daughter to new york. they move into this old house that her mom whants to fix up .in the house kagome sees wierd things find out more l8er
1. Chapter 1

Hey new story hear anyway came to me in a dream tell me if you like it or not…… on with it

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch.1 welcome home

Kagome felt her shoulder being shaken slightly and a soft voice fading in as her eyes opened and sleep eased off.

Kagome gazed at her mothers hazel eyes and groggily said "what is it mom. "where hear honny" her mother said giving her a soft smile.

Taking the keys from the ignition Mrs. Higurashi opened the driver's door and got out of the car.

Kagome watched as her mother walked down the walkway before disappearing through the front door.

She sighed a unbuckled her seatbelt before opening the trucks door and slamming it shut.

She walked up the walkway slowly and looked around, there wasn't much to see an old fence the house a tree and a few other houses.

Its was a pretty deserted street, kagome brushed it off and walked throw the door.

She looked in to see her mom looking over the house with interest.

Her mom's job was redecorating houses and that's why she had to bye this one.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to a ledge, running her finger over the surface she looked at her the black that covered it in disgust.

"This place is filthy mom" kagome blurted out.

Her mother looked at her and said "more of a challenge me girl" her mother perked up a wide grin spreading on her face.

Kagome couldn't help but smile her mom was so giddy like a school girl she could act so immature.

"Kagome look the packing trucks are hear let's get our stuff off k"

"k mom" kagome said as her mother dragged her out of the house.

"Kagome of its going be so much fun the living room will be beige my room pink and ohhhhhhhh yours can be green your favorite color".

Kagome smiled at her mom she had to admit she was lucky to have her.

Kagome listened to her mom chirp on about what she would do to the house and gazed at the front of it.

She noticed that there was only one window in the front.

Looking at the window she nearly dropped her boxes when she saw about maybe her age standing there.

He looked at her his eyes felt cold as though he was looking at her soul or something.

She blinked and before she knew it he was gone.

Kagome heard her mom say "kagome are you ok honny" realizing her daughter had stopped walking.

Kagome absently nodded her head slowly before continuing her trail behind her mom into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome fell down on her air mattress and her back hurt slightly from lifting all those heavy boxes all day.

Closing her eyes she blew the bangs out of her eyes and didn't even bother to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

Her thoughts trailed back to the boy…… had he been real.

She doughted it.

She tried to think of other things but her mind wouldn't let go of him.

She was jolted from her thoughts from a knock on the door and snapped her head to look at the door.

He mother walked in and smiled saying "honny I'm making dinner would you like some"?

"No thanx mom I'm not hungry I think I might go to sleep" kagome replied smiling.

Her mother nodded and said "fine have a good sleep honny".

With that she closed the door.

Kagome laid her head back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well there you go ppl like it hate it

R&R

Chow

Torn-soul0


	2. meet the neighbors

Hey Srry its been 4 ever I gave up on ff for a while… anyway here's the 2nd chapter

. . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haunting desires

Ch.2 my neighbor

Kagome woke up to have the sun cross her face.

She looked up to see one of the blinds folded down.

She looked over at her alarm clock, it read 9:30 a.m she sighed and closes her eyes again. "Kagome dear wake up we have guests.

She cracked an eye open and said "let me sleep a little more please mom".

When her mother didn't reply back she though she'd leave her alone, but a couple of minutes later she could here laughing outside her door before it was opened.

Her mother and a boy about her age stood there. He had black hair in a pony tail down to his back he wore a gray shirt saying "you don't like me... Tell it to my face".

He wore comfy jeans and no shoes for some reason. His ears looked almost pointed slightly and his eyes where like the color of a lake a crystal blue.

She realized she was staring and looked away blushing. She heard him laugh and almost melted onto the floor.

Kagome's mother smiled and said "kagome this is Kouga he is are next door neighbor. She looked up again and he smiled at her.

She smiled back shyly and her mother left saying something about breakfast. That left her and Kouga alone.

"Nice… pj's kagome is it". He said

She nodded to her name and looked down to see her t- shirt and boxers. Her eyes flew open and she blushed saying "do you mind leaving for a minute"?

He laughed and walked out waving saying "no problem ill be downstairs". She closed her door behind him and giggled lightly.

She went through her draws and found a light blue tank top with a little chick on it and sum comfy green pants.

She ran down the stairs to see Kouga her mother and two other adults there. Her mother looked up and smiled.

Kagome walked over to her seat to find Kouga pull it out for her. She blushed again and sat down.

After breakfast she and Kouga went outside and just walked around the backyard talking.

He was in grade 11, she was in grade 10.

There school was almost twenty minutes away from where they lived, they where the only two families for the next ten minutes not that far though.

Kagome looked up at the window she thought she had seen that boy in.

Kouga fallowed her gaze and smirked.

He said "do you know why the other people moved out of this house"?

she shook her head no and he whispered in her ear" it's haunted".

She looked at him with disbelief and he laughed. "

Yeah they say it is, they say if you look at that window long enough you can see a boy about are age there just staring at you, I had it happen to me I got real cold too then he's gone its rare anyone sees him again though".

He watched kagome's back stiffen lightly and smirked.

"You've seen him haven't you"?

She shook her head no and said "that's just legends and it was probably cold that day".

He sighs and said "whatever hey ill see you later my folks are leaving k"?

She nodded her head and he ran off to his house.

She stood outside for nearly half an hour staring at the window thinking was what Kouga said true.

When she heard her mom call she brushed it off and went inside to eat dinner.

Kagome sat down in her bed and looked at the floor.

There was a bored that looked a little loose and it was bugging her. She went up and tried to take the bored out. It refused to budge and she huffed out her breath in annoyance.

She got up and went to the tool box in the other room.

Getting the hammer she took the nails out and tore the bored out.

She placed it to the side and looked.

It was dark and it looked deep too.

She stuck her hand in slowly and yelped yanking it back.

She looked at the two small bite marks in her hand and stuck her finger in her mouth to suck out the blood.

She put the floor bored over it again and went to sleep still annoyed at the dammed rat.. at least she hoped it was a rat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go lol is it rood tell me R&R kk

Byez all

Sakura tree


End file.
